Never Say Never Ever
by SerenBunny
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh!/Doctor Who crossover. There is someone who knows how Tea feels, and she decides to get her some advice. Tea/Yami. Rose/10th Doctor. Please let me know what you think!


**Title:** Never say Never ever.  
**Crossover:** Yu-Gi-Oh! /Doctor Who.  
**Pairing:** Tea/Yami Rose/Doctor.  
**Timeline:** A few years after Yami left/A few years after the Doctor left.  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for the ending of Yu-G-Oh! And Doomsday (Doctor Who) a bit of angst.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Doctor Who and the idea came to me after talking with my Gran about how one of her friends had been through an experience similar to her and helped, so she helped shape the idea.  
**A/N:** I've been reading a few Tea/Yami pieces and decided to do this crossover.

**Summary:** There is someone who knows how Tea feels, and she decides to get her some advice. Yu-Gi-Oh! /Doctor Who crossover.

* * *

Rain fell in sheets, covering those foolish enough to be standing in the rain. It was barely past midnight and the moon was in hiding, covered and protected by shrouds of clouds, keeping her safe from the sad sights below.

Tea Gardner, a recent graduate from high school with brown hair that fell to her shoulders and blue eyes, walked aimlessly, well that's not true. She was walking home, but taking her sweet time about it.

'Not like anyone notices anymore.' She thought darkly.

Since the passing of the Pharaoh, Yugi's dark side, _'Yami'_ her mind whispered to her, they had slowly began to brake away. Joey and Tristan refused to speak with each other since Joey felt that Tristan was taking advantage of his little sister; Yugi was famous now more than ever, with Seto Kiaba on his heels demanding a duel every day. Which left her, walking the dark streets of their town despite the elements?

It had been two years since the last duel between Yugi and Yami, the anniversary being the next day.

'Oh stop torturing your self!' Tea scolded herself and wiped at the tears that were falling from her eyes. 'It's not like you could change anything.'

A few moments later, she saw the gloomy building that was her home looming in the distance and unconsciously slowed down, hoping to delay the inevitable.

But it was no use, as a few minutes later she was inside, out of the numbing cold and staring at her answering machine with one message…

A MESSAGE!

'Hello, this is Tea Gardner, please leave your message after the beep and I'll get back to --JOEY THAT WAS MY LAST VASE- *BEEP*'

'Hello, Miss Gardner, Hi, I was wondering if we could meet up? I have some information concerning a recent event that happened two years ago and, well, I'll be at the café on the corner of sixth tomorrow at ten if you can make it, just ask at the counter for Lily.'

'Strange, I don't know any Lily's…' Tea thought to her self after she listened to the British sounding voice and walked to her bathroom and began filling the tub up with hot water. Peeling off the layers of clothes she sank into the scolding water and sighed, lying back and trying to clear her mind.

After a few seconds, the clock ticking in the next room suddenly becomes too much for Tea who brakes down, crying heavily, letting the tears fall from her eyes and into the water below.

"Oh why did you have to leave? Why am I still not over this? I WANT to be over this! Am I being punished for caring, is there a reason why I'm destined to be alone!" Tea hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, letting the sobs take over and let it all out.

A long time later, only when the water had gone freezing cold, her cat meowed to get into the bathroom and the phone rang again did she leave the bathroom, answering it quietly.

"Hello?" Her voice was hoarse from her crying. "Yugi, hi…no I was just sleeping…yeah, yeah, listen I-- tomorrow? I-I can't…no its, I'm meeting up with someone…Yeah it can't be changed…I'm sorry…give my love to everyone, and thank Kiaba for me…bye."

Setting the phone back on its cradle Tea stumbled tiredly into her room and let sleep claim her, and thanked her subconscious for understanding, no dreams tonight.

* * *

Tea awoke with the sounds of birds chirping and her doorbell ringing.

Blinking slowly she stood up and walked over to her bedroom door, grabbing the house coat hanging up before walking down the stairs and answering the door.

There, in front of her, was Seto Kiaba, Mokuba Kiaba and the gang.

"Err, hi guys?" Tea smiled awkwardly to them all.

"Keep your pleasantries to your self." Kiaba ordered as he stalked into the house and everyone followed, ending up in the living room. "I'm only here because of Mokuba."

'Why does he always use that excuse?' "What's up?" Tea smiled and sat down on a chair, facing them all.

"We were wondering why you didn't want to come to Egypt with us all, I mean its Yami's anniversary." Yugi asked, stepping forward. "You went last year."

Tea sat in silence before answering slowly. "I'm trying to forget about the past Yugi, I-it's like my whole life is being controlled and put on hold because of Him."

"There you go you have an answer, let's leave." Kiaba ordered and practically ran from the room with Mokuba in tow.

"Not wait a minute Tea, we now its been hard on ya, but you gotta see it from our point of view, Yami was our friend too, and its like dis, we celebrate 'is 'life' with us not be sad about 'is passing." Joey defended and leaned on one of the walls.

"Well I'd rather not do it!" Tea snapped and glared at them all. "I'm sorry okay but I just don't see the point--"

"The point Tea, is taking one day out of our busy schedules to remember a great guy." Tristen butt in and glared at her. "C'mon guys were obviously wasting our time here."

The others nodded and turned, leaving Tea stuttering out an apology sadly.

Glancing at the clock in the hallway, she noticed that it was nine fifteen, forty-five minutes before she was expected by the mysterious caller. 'Might as well go.'

* * *

A pale British foreigner sighed as she sipped her hot cup of coffee, black, three sugars, and glanced around the café once again, looking for a certain brunette.

The stranger was wearing a pair of black trousers, a pink spaghetti top and a faded denim jacket. She had little make up on her face, only mascara and some lip-gloss to protect her lips from chapping.

A sigh escaped her lips as she glanced at the clock. The hour of Ten had came and gone, with eleven nearing. 'Maybe this was a bad idea.'

Finishing her coffee in one gulp, she bit back a smile as she walked out of the café and walked towards the park across the road. Pausing briefly, she glanced at the sun and closed her eyes as it bathed her in its rays, making her feel safe and warm.

BAM!

Tea shook her head to rid it of the little Toon Blue Eyes White Dragons that were dancing around her and gasped out an apology to the lady in front of her.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up!" Tea added frantically and jumped up, pulling the woman's hands from the ground and helping her up. "Are you okay?"

The blonde woman stared at Tea for a second before grinning.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So where you off to?"

"Oh I-I'm meeting a friend."

"Your not Tea Gardner are you?"

Tea looked at her strangely before nodding.

"I called you on the phone the other day, I'm Lilly, well I'm not, you see, erm, is their anywhere we can go to talk, privately?"

Tea nodded and they walked into the park. A few minutes later, they came to a secluded spot with a bench facing the water and no one else in sight.

"I'll start from the beginning then." Rose began and took a deep breath. "My names Rose, Rose Tyler, and just a little over a year ago I was in a battle, we won, but by doing so I was sent into this reality, a different one than my own."

Tea looked at the stranger. If someone had said this to her a few years ago she would have helped them find the local institution, but after battling for her body with the Big 5, the

Orichalcos, Kiabas virtual realm and dozens of other adventures, she was able to have an open mind about almost everything.

"I know some of this might be hard to believe, but before the battle we went through so many different adventures, seeing everything from the end of the universe to the creation of civilisation itself." Rose bit her lip as she thought over her past adventures. "As we travelled we made many friends, pick up on things about each other that we normally wouldn't have and came across many fascinating items, one of them was this."

Tea watched as she pulled a snow globe out of her pink side bag that was beside her feet and held it out to her. She blinked as the image inside the globe changed from her reflection to her last night as she sobbed her heart out in her room. "How did-what the--"

"We went to this little planet in the next galaxy, where the majority of the population were seers, and liked to put their god given talents to good use and made items to help other people." Rose again smiled at the fading memory. "Everyday I would shake it first thing in the morning, but would always see my self, and then one day I looked to the bottom, and read the inscription."

Tea carefully turned it over. "Help those who have been through your trials?"

"You recently lost someone. Well, recently might not be the right word, but it became apart to you recently." Rose back-pedalled and laid a hand on the younger girls arm. "This nifty little thing allowed me to see that someone who lost someone like I did needed some comfort, like something their friends couldn't give, or don't know how to."

"I-I can't talk to them about it. They're all guys, and knowing them, they'll think it's my time of the month and run for the hills. Again." They laughed and Tea smiled after it, for once not having to force it, then it fell. "But he's never coming back, I know that, he can't come back, never."

"Never say never." Rose sighed, closing her eyes and accepting the gentle breeze that ran through the air.

"Who did you lose?" Tea asked in the silence. "I-I mean, if you--"

"Naa, its fine." Rose reopened her eyes and blinked away fresh pain. "He was the Doctor, no first name. He was a time lord, an alien who regenerated after each death, giving him a new face and a darker personality."

"Mine was a pharaoh from 5000 years in the past encased in my youngest friends puzzle necklace." Tea added. "I-we lost him when he went through his last rites duel, I guess is the only way I can explain it, and joined his friends in the after world."

"Some of the doctors' enemies had opened up a void between the universes and everything was getting sucked in, everything that wasn't bolted down, including me." Rose smacked her lips together. "He had a chance to say good bye, but I know with him he'll try to get back to me. Somehow. One of us'll make it to the other."

There was silence as Tea tried to think of how the pharaoh could come back to her, but her headache was the only thing to do so.

"Don't think of it too hard, something are meant to be, and the universe isn't always evil, one day it'll right its self." Rose commented and pulled the girl in for a hug. "How are you friends dealing?"

"They're- I- I don't know actually." Tea realised. "I haven't really been with them since it happened, it, it still hurts, since one of them looks like him, and he was the one that--"

"I know. But how must they feel, they've lost two friends now."

"Two? But--"

"You've cut yourself off too long Tea Gardner. You're friends miss you and want you to be like you used to, a care free young woman who loves to dance and make new friends, not the one who is shutting everyone out of their lives, not making or keeping friends to spare herself the experience and chance of pain." Rose stopped as her mini rant had gotten through to the pretty brunette. "They haven't left yet. They're actually still at the game shop."

Tea stood as did Rose and they hugged each other. Rose rooted through her bag and handed her a piece of card. "If you ever need to talk or something happens or anything, just call me. And if I find you're missing Pharaoh I'll sent him to you with a bow and ribbon on."

"Thank you." Tea thanked the mysterious girl, carefully putting the card into her pocket and running towards the Kame Game Shop.

* * *

I intended to stop here, but I like happy endings. If you like realistic things, stop reading, otherwise, continue on!

* * *

It was six months later when Tea received a very strange awakening. Her front door bell had gone off, but the postman had already been that morning, so who could it be?

"Hang on Yugi, my doors just gone…yeah I'll call you back, don't get into too much trouble!" She joked about his lunch meeting with Rebecca and quickly made her way down to the door, pausing the fix her hair and open the door without checking the spy hole and froze.

"Tea, a little help please?" Yami asked, the ribbon surrounding his body and the bow tie annoying his nose, which twitched.

"How- the- Pharaoh?!" Tea gawked and continued to stare at him, unsure weather or not to glomp him to check herself into the nearest hospital.

"A thorn helped me get here, only after putting me in this ridiculous outfit." he answered. "Tea, are you all right?"

Her hand came to her face, wet with tears, before they slowly made their way to his arm, which was real, and she smiled her brilliant 1000-watt smile that he loved and fell into him for a hug. "Couldn't be better Pharaoh, couldn't be better!"

* * *

Rose smiled as she looked at the snow globe as the two embraced, before turning to look at the reality crosser that made it all possible. 'You might not be able to get me home or back to my doctor, but you helped my get Atem back to Tea, so you're good for something.'


End file.
